Following His Northern Star
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Shortly after the battle in Antarctica, Zechs gets the news that Relena has been attacked and that Noin is missing, and Zechs isn't willing to abandon her to her fate.  Slighly AU.


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is AU after episode 16.

* * *

**Following His Northern Star**

Many people would probably be surprised to find out that Zechs Marquise was not a morning person. He was awake and functioning in the mornings due to necessity, not choice. Though he had to admit mornings had not been so bad when he woke up with a warm body curled around his own. He shook his head to clear it of that thought. Thoughts and memories of the brief honeymoon he and Noin had shared nearly a year ago were better kept for his off duty time.

The fact that the two of them were married was a well guarded secret currently only known to about five people in total, and that was himself, Noin, the priest who married them, and the two nuns that served as their witnesses. Zechs didn't plan on that information going any further anytime soon. One day maybe it would be safe for their marriage to be public knowledge, but that wasn't right now. And Zechs wasn't about to risk Noin's safety at this point.

And none of this was getting him where he needed to be in twenty minutes. With a groan, Zechs rolled out of bed and made for the shower. Ten minutes later he was mostly dressed and busy drying his hair. He figured he had enough time to swing by the mess hall for breakfast before heading to the mobile suit hanger. Hopefully, the minor repairs that Tallgeese needed had been finished.

Zechs knew he had been lucky that Treize had managed to get him off as lightly as he had after the Antarctica battle. Not that Zechs really cared. That fight had been worth just about any price, and at this point, Zechs didn't care too much about his standing in O.Z. As long as they weren't going to execute him, he didn't really care. They couldn't take Tallgeese away from his given no one else could pilot it, and Noin was safely out of the way as the Captain of the Royal Guard for the newly reestablished Sanc Kingdom, so nothing could touch her. While he would miss her presence, Zechs preferred for her to be safe.

As he strode into the hanger, Zechs once again considered leaving O.Z. all together. It was tempting. There really wasn't much reason for him here anymore, and maybe there was an opportunity for him to have a life of his own. Noin certainly believed that though she had never pressed him to leave O.Z. or stated her own preference for what should happen. Then again, neither of them had counted on the gundams when their initial plans were made. It was hard to make a sound tactical decision when he didn't have all the necessary information.

It did look like things were quieting down, and that the people of Earth and the colonies were moving towards disarmament and peace, but it was too soon to tell if this would last. Treize might still need to implement further parts of his plans, and Zechs had a role in those. He didn't know if he really felt comfortable making a real life of his own with Noin when he still might have obligations to fulfill. And he wanted both Noin and Relena to have a chance to live in peace and be safe. Zechs didn't know if he could guarantee that yet.

He arrived at the hanger to find the repairs almost completed. Zechs accidentally fell into a conversation with the chief mechanic about Tallgeese and both repairs and some suggested slight modifications. Zechs might not have the same understanding of engineering that Noin did, but he knew enough to manage basic repairs on his own suit and make suggestions about modifications. He was still debating different modifications when the messenger found him.

"Sir, His Excellency Treize in on the line for you."

Zechs nodded and made his way to the nearest communication center. Treize's image appeared, and while he looked mostly unruffled, Zechs could see lines of tension in his face. This was not going to be good news.

"A diplomatic event was attacked earlier today. Princess Relena is unharmed, and given the fact that her bodyguards won't let anyone near her, will remain so. However, Captain Noin of the Sanc Royal Guard is among the missing."

Zechs felt himself go absolutely still. "Is there any indication that she is still alive?"

Treize just shrugged. "It's more likely that she was taken to obtain information on the Sanc Kingdom. I felt that you should be informed."

"Thank you, your Excellency." Zechs signed off.

Treize did not know that Noin was anything more than a friend. And he didn't know just how important that information that Noin was missing was to Zechs. It looked like he would be leaving O.Z. after all. He didn't need his position getting in the way of what he needed to do. This was one time when his family came first. Zechs didn't care if it was unlikely that anyone would find out that Noin was his wife. She was still in trouble, and it was partially his fault. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her if he could help it. And right now, that meant going home.

He couldn't say he was thrilled about going back to the Sanc Kingdom, but that would be the best place to start looking for information. And the sooner he had some leads, the sooner he could find Noin. He didn't even want to think about what could happen to her in the time that it took to find her. He needed to believe that Noin was going to be all right when he found her. In more ways than one, she was all he really had. He couldn't lose her too.

It took Zechs less time than he'd expected to pack. Quite honestly he probably spent more time filling out the proper paperwork in order to resign. Of course, he didn't mention in his letter of resignation that he was taking Tallgeese with him, but then why ask for trouble. Zechs doubted that anyone here at the base would try to deny him the suit. He turned in the paperwork without mentioned what it was for and headed back to the hanger.

"Is Tallgeese ready to go?"

The head mechanic met his eyes. "For simply transit, yes. If you plan on fighting in it, I have a few more minor things to finish."

"How long will it take?"

"With everyone working on it, half an hour."

Clearly the man understood that Zechs was in no mood to delay. It actually only took twenty minutes to get the repairs completed. Zechs stowed his gear onboard and started the mobile suit up. It would be easier of course to travel in a transport of some sort, but Zechs didn't have the time to get something put together, and quite frankly, he didn't want anyone involved in this except for himself. He knew that he was trustworthy, and he wouldn't jeopardize Noin by relying on someone who might betray them both. He wasn't sure how anyone had gotten their hands on her in the first place, but Zechs wasn't about to rule out a betrayal of some sort.

The trip to the Sanc Kingdom took longer than Zechs liked and gave him too much time to think. He landed Tallgeese outside of the capitol city. There was no need to attract more attention than he needed to. Zechs set out for the palace on foot. He would contact Pagen and see if the man could give him any useful intelligence. His hope was that he wouldn't have to directly interact with the kingdom's current guardians. Zechs didn't think he was up to the confrontations that might take place.

He was pleased with how difficult it proved to be to get into the palace. That said something about Relena's safety. Still, he did manage to get inside. It felt rather odd to be walking the halls of his former home. The palace was not as he remembered it. That made sense since it had been dramatically renovated in order for it to be livable again. But he felt a little displayed, and he no longer knew his way around the building. Which made things difficult when one was trying not to attract attention. Which was why it took him nearly twenty minutes before he found the office Noin had been using.

It proved to be a good place to start. Not only was Noin organized, but Zechs knew how she thought. It didn't take him long at all to find all of the intelligence she'd gathered on threats and enemies, and by checking in her usual hiding places, he also came across Noin's private files. Those included not only her personal notes, but also any of her contacts and other sensitive information. Reading her notes in her familiar handwriting tugged at something inside him though. Zechs could practically hear Noin's voice speaking the words.

That was probably why wasn't quite as alert as he should have been to the sounds in the hallway. Zechs looked up just in time to meet Heero Yuy's eyes as he opened the door. The two of them stood frozen, staring at one another, for a minute.

"Marquise."

"Yuy."

"What are you doing here?"

Zechs offered the simplest answer. "Noin is missing."

Yuy arched an eyebrow at him. "One missing captain of the guard does not rate high on the list of O.Z.'s priorities."

"I'm not O.Z."

"So it's personal then. Just what is Lucrezia Noin to you? You trust her, and nothing in either of your files indicates that you should. Not to the extent you do."

Zechs glared at him. He really didn't want to go into this. Not with Yuy. Noin's identity was a secret for a reason, and he wanted to keep her safe. He quite honestly didn't know what Yuy would do with the information, but Zechs would prefer that it not get out.

"She's Noin. That's who she's always been."

"Always? That's an odd thing to say of someone you've only known for six years."

While it was gratifying to know that people were not connecting O.Z.'s Lucrezia Noin with Contessa Lucrecia Alessa Fiammeta Illeana Noin of Italy, Zechs didn't want to deal with the complications of explaining that connection. But it was clear that Heero was not going to let the matter drop.

"She's my wife, Yuy."

He actually blinked at that. "Your wife. You have a wife?"

Zechs rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Do you have anything useful, or should I get back to looking at Noin's notes?"

Yuy shrugged. "She's thorough. There's not much that's not in her files. My best bet is on the group from the colonies that's been trying to curry favor with Relena. They're more militant than they let on."

"And Relena's response?"

Yuy smirked. "She politely turned them down. She's smarted than that, and neither Noin nor I trusted them. The man the sent called himself Quinze Barton, and the group is White Fang."

Zechs arched his eyebrow at that. "That's not a very subtle name for a group, especially if you're trying to pass yourselves off as pacifists."

"I noticed. Noin had a file on them somewhere in her files."

Zechs plucked the appropriate folder out of the stack. It was a rather thick one. Noin had clearly anticipated trouble from White Fang given the amount of research she had collected. Heero actually pulled up a chair in order to peer over his shoulder. Another thought occurred to Zechs.

"Who's watching Relena?"

Yuy gave him a look. "Quatre at the moment. The two of us are trading off shifts. I don't trust anyone else with her security at this point."

Zechs relaxed at that. He might have personal concerns about Heero Yuy, but he knew that he would keep his little sister safe. That was one less thing to worry about right at this moment. He needed Relena to be safe right now. He was having enough trouble with the fact that Noin was missing and most likely in trouble. Zechs didn't need to be worried about the both of them.

Yuy actually proved to be rather helpful. The two of them probably spent at least a half hour going over Noin's information and notes on White Fang with Yuy adding comments at times.

"Are you going to let you're sister know you're here? She's worried about Noin, and it wouldn't hurt to have her backing official or no."

Zechs hesitated. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Quite honestly, he really didn't know Relena, and she could be a distraction that he didn't need at the moment. This probably wasn't the best time for their first real meeting either. Still, Yuy did have a point. Backing could come in useful at some point. Of course, for all Zechs knew, it might be one of those cases where the less traces back to an official entity the better. It was hard to tell at this point. All he really had to go on were guesses and suspicions, no hard facts.

"Given that you're both worried about Noin, it might be the best time for this meeting."

He sighed. Yuy was probably right. And he couldn't turn down the resources of the Sanc Kingdom when they might help save Noin. Even if he didn't feel ready to face her, he did need to see Relena.

"Go get her."

Yuy smiled and left. Zechs took a moment to rest his head in his hands. It was already almost too overwhelming to deal with. Noin had always been his rock. She was one of the very few things he had always been able to count on. Despite all he had lost, he had always had Noin. Well, he had temporarily misplaced her for a few years, but he had never really lost her before. He sighed. He had to get her back. He didn't think he knew how to live without her.

"Brother?" Relena's voice was tentative.

Zechs looked up. He managed something of a smile. "Hello, Relena."

She bit her lip. "You're going to find Noin?"

He nodded. "That's the plan."

Relena slumped into one of the chairs. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe. Can you remember anything from the attack? It might be helpful."

She nodded. They spent the next fifteen minutes going over the Relena's account with her. That was the easy part. It was easy to interact with his sister when he thought of it as a debriefing. Relena didn't have much to tell them that was actually useful, but Zechs managed to glean a couple of details that proved useful. For one thing, Relena had recognized at least one of the attackers. As one of Quinze's aides. That at least confirmed that White Fang might be involved. That was more intel than he had before.

When they were done going over what she remembered, however, Zechs found he didn't really know how to treat his little sister. She had been a toddler the last time he'd spent any great amount of time with her. But Relena clearly wasn't a toddler any more, and Zechs really didn't know her.

"You will find Noin, won't you? I mean, she wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for me." Relena looked down at her hands. "And she's been so nice to me. It's not fair."

"It's more likely to be my fault than yours, Relena," the words were out of his mouth before he realized it. "Noin's always been associated with me, and any more people do know where my loyalty lies."

Relena blinked at him. "You love her."

Zechs shrugged, uncomfortable. "Yes."

She kissed his cheek. "Bring her home."

And then she was gone. Zechs blinked. Heero smirked.

"Relena does that to just about everyone."

His sister was a living whirlwind. Good to know.

"You didn't tell her that Noin's your wife."

"You're the fourth person in the world to know that fact. I'd like to keep it quite at least a little longer. There's no need for whoever has Noin to even get a whiff of that information."

Heero arched an eyebrow at him. "I see. I'll be with Relena. Let me know if you need me for something."

Zechs nodded. "All right."

Heero left, and he got back to work. It didn't take Zechs long to transcribe Noin's notes on White Fang as well as Heero's observations and Relena's. He wanted a record that he could take with him. Zechs really didn't think it was going to be so easy that he could find Noin from here and manage her rescue as well. He was going to have to go out and find her and bring her home. He just hoped that he could pull that off.

* * *

Noin didn't know where she was. In part, that was because she was blindfolded. She also might have a concussion, but she wasn't sure about that. She knew she had hit her head at some point. What she did know was that she was blindfolded and tied to a chair. There had been an attack on Relena, and Noin didn't remember much of it. She had been hit in the head early on. She didn't know if Relena had gotten away safely. But the fact she was a prisoner was not a good one.

It didn't matter that she didn't know who had taken her prisoner. Whoever was responsible for this was trouble. Especially if they also had Relena. Though, then again, if they did have Relena as well, there was no force in the world that could save them when Heero and Zechs when after them. But until she knew more, there was absolutely nothing she could do. Noin just hoped that somewhere out there someone was trying to rescue her. Because she didn't know if she could survive this without help.

And quite honestly she was scared. Noin carried any number of valuable secrets, and while she might have been trained to resist interrogation, it was something she had never faced before. She would do her best not to let anything spill, but she was afraid of what she might face, and she was afraid of what information she might let out. Mostly she was just scared, and waiting for what happened next was not doing her any good. But it was all she could do.

* * *

Zechs frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't exactly look like Zechs Marquise without his mask and with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, but Zechs wasn't sure if he'd be recognized or not. It was risk he would have to take. He had managed to figure out the general area from which the attack on Relena had been launched. That didn't mean that was where Noin was, but it would be a place to start. And it was all he had at this point.

Quatre and Heero would keep an eye on Relena for him, and they would also keep an ear out for any useful information. It was the best they could do at this point. It wasn't a great plan, but it was what he had right now. The other aspect Zechs disliked about it was the fact that he would be leaving Tallgeese behind. The suit was too recognizable and too big to move. He had to leave it behind, but that didn't mean he liked the idea. But really, Zechs needed to stop worrying and get moving.

By the time that Zechs had reached the village that had been the base of operations for the attack, there wasn't much left. Still, the people there remembered their visitors, and they were willing to talk with him. So he spent the time listening to villagers talk, even when he had to sit through long and winding side stories. At the end of the day, he had a better idea of who had taken Noin and how to find her. No one here could confirm for sure the group had had Noin when they left, but two of the women at the market had seen a dark haired woman who was either asleep or unconscious. It was enough for Zechs.

Apparently, there was an estate not two days from here where the villagers believed their visitors had gone. It was the best lead that he had and investigating it made sense. What Zechs really needed was a plan. At least the good news was, he wasn't all that far from the Sanc Kingdom. If he did need to call for reinforcements, they wouldn't have too far to come. What Zechs really wanted was a set of maps and blueprints for that estate. He hated going into any situation without proper intelligence.

In most cases, he would be perfectly happy to wait and bide his time while he built plans and gathered intelligence. But this situation was not one of them. Noin was one of the two people he was thoroughly willing to die for, and any delay when it came to her safety made him uneasy. He had no concrete evidence that she was in serious danger at the moment, but there was a heavy feeling pressing down on his heart that he couldn't ignore. Zechs knew that it was typically Noin of the two of them that had the hunches and flashes that proved to be true, but he could not ignore this.

So he would go in blind, but it was the only choice he really had. Zechs did get his first piece of good news when he arrived at the estate. The building was old and probably not in very good condition, so it would be clear where people were staying. It was also of the era where the structure would be riddled with secret passages and hidden spy holes. It would be useful in more than one way. Not only would be he be able to spy on the people inside, but those hiding places could provide a good spot to lay low once he had Noin. Zechs had no doubts that getting her out of there was going to be harder than getting in there himself.

He had been tempted to see if there was someone who could infiltrate the building along with him, but Zechs quite honestly had limited options of who he could trust at this point, and he didn't want to leave Relena exposed by calling either Heero or Quatre away from her. He could manage this on his own. It wouldn't be as easy as with help, but he could manage it. Though it was a very good thing that he knew how to be cautious. There wasn't much in this for any mishaps.

It wasn't until after nightfall that Zechs actually approached the building. He had spent the afternoon watching the few sentries he could see. There weren't a great deal of people on guard outside from what he observed, but it only took one. They were lazy sentries though, and it did not take much work for Zechs to slip through the first layer of security. He was currently carrying little with him, just some basic supplies to keep track of where he'd been in the building.

Zechs didn't really find much that night, and while he would have liked to stay longer, he knew that he needed sleep. He wouldn't do Noin any good if he wore himself out early on in this. He returned to the hidden campsite he'd set up and promptly fell asleep. It wasn't a very restful sleep, and Zechs woke several times from disturbing dreams. By early afternoon, he was up and getting ready for tonight's mission. He'd eaten earlier and taken the opportunity to contact Heero, just in case there had been any developments that he needed to know about. But there was no news.

That night Zechs managed to find the main area Quinze's men were occupying. There wasn't any sign of Noin, but he got a good feel for the layout of their camp. It was really a camp more than anything. They might be using a building for a shelter, but they weren't really doing much more than camping out inside it. He always managed to pick up three possibilities of where they might be keeping Noin. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to investigate more than one.

And that turned out to be the pantry. Zechs returned to his campsite feeling disappointed and impatient. He was more than a little worried about Noin. There had been no claims up responsibility, no ransom, nothing. That did not bode well for his lady. Every day that passed put her in greater jeopardy, and he had yet to find any trace of her. Zechs ended up dragging his sleeping back outside so he could see Noin's beloved stars. She had always been entranced by the night sky and space. He'd used to tease her about being his Polaris. She had been his constant, his guiding star for so long.

He sighed and tried to get some sleep. His dreams were filled with stars and fire and Noin's face. It didn't really make for a peaceful night. Zechs was more than ready to go back in the next evening. He needed to find her. Another night of nightmares was not at all appealing, and he knew the only way to banish them for good would be to find Noin. Zechs took the chance of being sighted and headed in to the enemy camp early that evening. He had two places more to check for her, and then Zechs didn't know what he'd do.

But tonight proved lucky for him. The first place he investigated turned out to be another pantry converted into a holding cell. There were men standing guard here, and Zechs waited for the change in shifts before knocking out the guard on duty. That would give him more time before someone came looking for the man. The lock on the cell took more time than knocking the guard out. But once it was unlocked, Zechs eased the door open. If he hadn't been worried out someone hearing him, Zechs would have cursed out loud. He had found Noin.

Zechs couldn't tell if she was unconscious or just asleep. Both her hands and feet were bound to the cot she was resting on, and she was blindfolded. There was a chair in the room as well, and he would guess the only reason she had been given a cot was that she couldn't sit up any more. All of the skin that he could see was covered with mottled bruises. Including her face. The only thing keeping him from panicking was the fact that she was breathing, and when he checked for her pulse it was strong and steady.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he set to work undoing the binds that held her. Noin showed no signs of stirring, but that was for the best really. Zechs didn't want to hurt her or have her hurt herself while he freed her. He gently touched her cheek. She was pale under the bruises, and he didn't know how badly she had been hurt. Once he got her out of here, his first order of business would have to be getting her to a proper hospital. There was the possibility that her escape might aggravate her injuries, but it was one Zechs would have to take. He wasn't about to leave her here.

Carefully lifting her into his arms, Zechs backed out of the cell. Noin's presence slowed his pace somewhat, but they were both safely concealed by the time the guard came for the next shift. Zechs had taken the time to create a little temporary base for himself inside the walls, and he wanted to get a better look at Noin's injuries before going any further. His hands trembled slightly as he checked the damage that had been done to her.

Noin was bruised all over, but there were no obvious signs of sexual assault to Zechs' relief. She had clearly been beaten though, and he thought she might have a few broken ribs. Her left wrist was swollen, and she either had a sprain there or a broken bone. Her right ankle was also badly sprained. He gently cupped her cheek for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

She didn't stir. Zechs sighed and gently kissed her forehead. He'd wait until the next change of guard to move them out. It would be safer then. So he settled in for a long wait. It would be a few hours before they could get out of here for good. His hand found its way to Noin's hair, and he gently stroked it. He'd rather have her awake and talking to him, but the physical connection was enough for now. She was alive, and he would keep her safe.

It took until after dawn for them to get back to Zechs' camp. Noin still hadn't awakened yet, and Zechs was beginning to worry. It was possible that Noin had internal injuries as well. He was going to have to get her to a hospital immediately. Using the radio might give away their position, but help would hopefully get their before Quinze's men did.

* * *

Relena peered into the hospital room. Both its occupants were asleep, and she didn't want wake either of them. Heero hadn't let her come to see Noin until after the hospital had been secured to his satisfaction and there was a full security detail put together. So she had missed the hours Noin had been in surgery. According to the doctors, Noin had been lucky that so little of the damage had been of the permanent nature. The woman still had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a sprain ankle, a concussion, and any number of bruises. At least the internal bleeding had been repaired.

Noin would make a full recovery, but it would take time. Relena was just thankful that the woman had survived. She personally liked Noin, and she wasn't quite sure what her brother would have done if Noin had died. Relena might not really know her brother, but there had been an intensity about him that had almost scared Relena. Whatever doubts Relena might have had about Zechs' feelings for Noin had been put to rest. Her brother cared deeply for this woman, and Relena didn't think Noin had to worry about getting her heart broken.

And quite honestly, they looked absolutely adorable together. Her brother lay on Noin's bed, on top of the covers, just as sound asleep as she was. From what Heero had said, Zechs hadn't left Noin's side since the doctors had let him see her. Relena shut the door and turned back to Heero.

"So what's next?"

Heero just shrugged. "That will depend on them."

Relena sighed. "I guess. They are cute together, aren't they? Maybe I can convince my brother to take Miss Noin out on a proper date."

Heero just shook his head.

* * *

Noin still wasn't awake yet. Logically, Zechs knew that was to be expected with the anesthesia that she'd been under, but he really wasn't feeling that logical today. He just wanted Noin to tell him herself that she was fine. He really wouldn't be comfortable until he saw her eyes for himself. He'd kept a vigil at her side until he'd fallen asleep yesterday, and he planned on doing the same today. Quite honestly, Zechs wasn't ready to face dealing with figuring out what came next now that Noin was safe.

She stirred slightly, drawing him out of his thoughts. Zechs found himself holding his breath as Noin's eyelids' fluttered. Her violet eyes were a little unfocused, but she seemed to recognize him.

"Zechs?" her voice was hoarse.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Where?"

"At a hospital in the Sanc Kingdom. You're safe now."

She smiled weakly at him. "Not your fault."

Zechs blinked.

"I know you. It wasn't your fault, love." And she squeezed his hand.

Zechs leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Get some rest, Noin. I love you."

She smiled at him as her eyes slipped closed, and Zechs let out a sigh of relief. His Noin was safe. She was here with him, and she was going to be fine. Zechs didn't know what was going to happen next. Things had changed drastically, and he didn't know how he fit in with current events. He hadn't really had plans past that battle in Antarctica, and Noin's kidnapping had changed things as well. He didn't know what came next for once. Maybe he would just worry about that another day.

He toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside Noin, curling around her slightly. She wouldn't mind the company, and he wouldn't get any rest without her presence. His Noin was safe and sound, and for now that was all he needed. Zechs would worry about what was next later. He had his northern star back, and so he'd be able to find his way.


End file.
